Imaging devices (e.g., photocopiers, scanners, digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and facsimile machines) are used to capture images of documents for many applications, including digital document generation from paper documents, high quality digital rendition of previously printed photographs, and optical character recognition. In order to avoid loss of time and errors in subsequent processing, it oftentimes is important to verify the quality of the scans (preferably at the time the image is captured). In this regard, systems have been developed to display a preview image of a captured document image before outputting the captured image to a specified destination (e.g., a printer, a storage medium, and a network). These systems typically allow the user to adjust various image capture settings and to capture another image of the document in accordance with the modified image capture settings. In these systems, however, the process of inspecting the quality of images typically is difficult. For example, in order to determine the quality of an image that was captured at a high pixel resolution, an operator or user typically needs to open the image file and pan through different zoomed-in regions of the image before the quality of various visual features in the image can be assessed properly. This process typically is laborious and time-consuming, especially given the limited viewing areas that typically are available in these systems.